You'll be in my heart
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: SONGFIC. For Sophie and Sky, the young lovebirds.


**Yay, another Songfic! This on is for Sophie and Sky, using the song You'll be in my heart. I was going to use the Song Love Story by Taylor Swift but when I took a closer look at the lyrics I released it said 'And my daddy said stay away from Juliet' so that does not work. So I decided on You'll be in my heart' instead. **

**POV Sky (Aged eighteen, same age as Sophie)**

Smiling to myself, I sat on the beach looking out to sea. Wow, this is incredible. I am in this amazing Island, sitting here on a gorgeous white sand beach and bathed in Greek Sunshine. 'Unbelievable' I thought as I laid back against the sand, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. My mind now focused on the best thing about being here on Kalokairi, my girlfriend Sophie.

She is the most beautiful woman I have met, I love her so much. She is so incredibly stunningly good-looking and I just adore being with her, she makes me laugh and just seeing her smile can make my day. As soon as we met, there was a bond between us. Laying there, listening to the waves, I smiled as I felt Sophie's soft touch as she ran my fingers through my hair. "Hey baby" I whispered. "Hello Sky" She replied.

My eyes crept open, looking up at her to where she sat beside me. I sat up when I saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey hey Soph, why are you crying?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to me. "Oh Sky, you are so perfect. I wish the rest of my life was. Even my final proper day at school before graduation is not one to remember" She whispered resting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed, she had told me about all the times she was bullied. "What happened?" I said kissing her cheek softly. "Those damn girls, mum says it is because they are jealous. As I left, I heard one of them yell, go on little Sophie Sheridan, go back to your mum and your boyfriend. Looking forward to graduation, my dad is going to film it on the posh camera he brought me because he loves me. They never quit" Sophie explained.

"Oh Soph, it's alright. They are stupid to laugh at you because they should be jealous" I replied wrapping my arms around her. Sophie smiled hugging me back and resting her head on my shoulder. Holding her in my arms, I felt like I was helping her, protecting her. "Why should they be jealous Sky, they all have a mum and a dad, I don't?" She asked placing her hand on my cheek.

"That may be true, but I bet that none of them are as beautiful as you" I smiled, enjoying her touch. "Oh, you are so sweet to say that. Thank you Sky." Sophie giggled. "Another reason they should be jealous... I have you and they don't" I smiled taking hold of her free hand. "Thank you

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  


**Both now aged nineteen**

I smiled, flicking the small black velvet box open and looking at the shining ring. It was slim with a small heart shaped diamond in between two sapphires. I hope Sophie likes it, I can't believe I am actually doing this. Asking Sophie to marry me. Slipping the box back into my pocket, I lent back on my hands and looked at my watch. Sophie will be here any minute now.

Closing my eyes, I tried not to get too nervous. "What are you daydreaming about Sky?" Sophie giggled sliding her arms around my neck. "Nothing, Soph" I laughed as she sat next to me. She looked stunning, dressed in pale blue summer dress, her golden chestnut hair falling around her shoulders in perfect curls.

Sophie smiled resting against my body "This is wonderful Sky, sitting here with you, watching the sun set." She said no louder then the whisper. "Yeah, it is" I replied pulling her close. "Hey Sophie, can I ask you something?" I asked, thinking it would be better just to get it done before I really did get nervous."Sure, what is it?" Sophie replied. Biting my lip slightly, I took her hand and stood up, standing her up with me.

"Sky?" Sophie laughed. "What are you doing?" I chuckled nervously, fumbling for the ring box from my pocket. Taking it into my hand, I knew I had to say what I wanted to now or never. "Soph, I love you like no other girl I'll ever meet. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and I will always have a place in my heart that is for you and for you only" I smiled.

"Oh Sky" Sophie sighed lovingly. "I want to have that place in my heart for you always so..." I continued, slowly bending down on one knee and revealing the ring. "Sophia Sheridan, will you marry me?" Sophie giggled, her cheeks flushing cherry red. "Yes, Sky I will marry you" She laughed. I smiled up at her, sliding the ring on to her finger. I laughed wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"Sky, I have never been this happy before" Sophie giggled. "Me neither" I agreed lifting her into my arms bridle style and kissing her deeply. Sitting down with her on my lap, I held her close, hardly believing that this beautiful girl has agreed to become my wife. "Sky, I want to have a place in my heart for you also forever" Sophie smiled resting her head on my chest.

_And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always_

I sighed, walking down the steps from the Villa. I have not seen Sophie since last night, when I asked to marry me. Knowing she had said yes, I was hoping to spend the whole day with her. But, when I walked into the hotel this morning Donna said that Sophie was not there. She had left the Villa straight after breakfast, it did not sound like mother and daughter were on the best terms at the moment, now all I had to do was find Sophie.

Wandering down the track, I thought about where Sophie had taken me on one of our first dates, saying that it was her favorite place on the entire island. I know that she loved Agnethos beach, but that was not it. Biting my lip, I tried to remember places I had been with her. Turning to face the sea, I knew where she would be. Three trees. The small rocky mount on in the waters of Kastini bay. Yes, Sophie always said that she went there when she wanted to think, her own little place.

Nodding to myself, I started walking down to the docks. Pulling the rope loose from the tether on the jetty, I clambered into my small boat 'Waterloo' and revved the engine until it started. Driving out of dock, I began towards Three trees. Arriving there about ten minutes later, I saw Sophie's little blue boat attached to the point of one of the rocks, looping the rope of my boat next to hers I climbed up the rocks to the grass.

Sophie was sitting with her back to one of the trees, looking blankly out of to sea. "Soph, baby" I smiled walking up behind her. She jumped, turning towards me. "Oh Sky, don't do that, you startled me" She gasped, I could tell she was laughing slightly also. "Sorry, just had to come and see you. What are you doing out here all by yourself" I replied sitting beside her and putting my arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thinking" She sighed. "Yeah, I figured that since you did tell me that you come here to think. But what about?" I chuckled. "When I told mum about our engagement, she was not to pleased. Sky, she thinks we are too young to marry, that we are rushing into things. She told me at breakfast that she called my auntie Rosie and auntie Tanya last night too, and they agree. They don't understand" Sophie explained.

"Mmm, it is unusual for a couple to marry at our age. But I love you Soph so so much, so I asked you to become my wife" I replied. "Exactly, and I love you more then anything else in the world and I want to be your wife. To be with you forever." Sophie agreed. "You know what my uncle always used to say, sometimes people can not trust what they can't explain" I laughed.

"Mum and my aunts, they can't explain why this is more then a teenage fling, so they can't trust it, trust us enough to say that we are not rushing into things" Sophie giggled, the sound of her laughter always kiss me butterflies. "Precisely" I agreed. "We may be different Sky, from different places, grew up different ways, but I think that we were meant to be together" She smiled kissing my cheek.

_Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all_

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

I smiled taking Sophie's hand in mine and giving it a slight squeeze. "Oh Sky, think about it in five more months to this day, we will be husband and wife" Sophie giggled pulling me around so I faced her and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Absolutely and I can't wait" I laughed placing my hands on her hips. "I love you" She whispered before kissing me deeply. Her lips were so soft and smooth against mine, it was magic. I pulled her closer to me, lost in the moment.

"Get a room you two!" Pepper yelled walking round the corner from the dry ramp down onto the beach. Sophie sighed pulling away from our kiss. "Shut it up will you Pepper" She scoffed. "Alright, alright. Look at you Sophie, marrying the first bloke who comes along. It's don't like you, I thought you liked to take things slow" Pepper replied. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Leave it" She grumbled turning to face me again.

Pepper raised his hands up as if to surrender and turned away. "Oh, he annoys me so much sometimes. I know he means all in a good joke, but I sometimes wish he would leave it be" Sophie complained. I chuckled, I could not help it, she looked so cute when she was irritated and kissed her forehead. "Ignore him" I smiled. "I do try, but it's not just him is it. Loads of people around this island seem to think that we are far to young" Sophie replied.

"Don't listen to them, heck it's us getting married and they can't stop that. It's just you and me together, to have and to hold. I can't wait to say those vows to you Soph" I said as we sat on the rocky bank. "Yeah, just you and me. Sky, it's our destiny I believe. You can't stop destiny" Sophie smiled.

"No we can't. They will see in time, when we are the happiest couple on this island. No matter what Sophie Sheridan, I will always be with you and we will hold on to this feeling together" I chuckled kissing the crease of her neck.

_Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know_

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I always be with you, and we gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know  


**Aged now twenty, a day before the wedding (Well not their wedding in the end is it)**

"Good morning, baby. One more day, and you will be Mrs Sophia Hansen" I laughed walking up to stand beside Sophie on her balcony. "Yeah, just one more day. But I swear that this day will feel like the longest day of my life." Sophie replied leaning back against my body. "Same here, Soph, same here" I sighed hugging her close and hiding my face in the crease of her neck.

Her scent took over my mind, a sweet smell of strawberries. I stood there like that for a moment, just taking in her scent more and more, the sound of her giggle ringing in my ears and laying light kisses on her neck. "Sky, I have to go" Sophie laughed pulling away. I sighed. "Where are you going?" I asked. "No matter how much I loved you kissing me, I have to meet Ali and Lisa at the docks, my bridesmaids" Sophie replied.

"Oh okay Baby, see you later beautiful" I said stealing one last kiss. "Good bye Handsome, I will see you later. Love you, in my heart forever." She giggled. I laughed, happy that she remembered what I had said when I proposed to her. "Yeah, in my forever/ I'll be there for you always" I agreed.

_We'll show them together cuz..._

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

**Blimey.... This is my longest piece of Fanfiction writing I have ever done. Hope you all enjoyed this songfic and I hope that I chose the right song.**


End file.
